1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to navigation, and, more specifically, to functionality of devices providing route navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation capability can be found in a number of electronic devices including personal navigation devices, such as handheld Global Positioning System (GPS) Devices, as well as mobile phones that have GPS functionality. One common use for navigation-enabled devices includes navigating from an origination to a destination. For instance, a user may input a destination street address to the device, and the device may generate a suggested route that the user should travel from the user's current destination to arrive at the destination address. Generally, as the user travels the route, the device may graphically and/or audibly specify directional changes along the route, such as “turn right on Smith St. in 100 yards.” As the aforesaid navigation features are typically used on the go, screen “real estate” is typically less than that of a full-sized computer or other large-screened device. In many cases, a user may be viewing a navigation route on a much smaller screen of a portable device, such as a smartphone.